Death is Just a New Opportunity
by XenonDark
Summary: "There is no such thing as "right" and "wrong". The victor writes the history books while the loser sits back and accepts it or get eliminated. The winners get praised and everyone thinks of them as Heroes and the reverse for the losers. I've killed, I've pillaged, I've destroyed...and I won." I pull the trigger.
1. Prologue

I'm pissed. I'm so fucking pissed. You may be thinking, "Wow, is that the way he's going to start this new story?" Yes, the fucking hell I am! I got fucking cheated! I mean, it's not all that bad. In fact, to most people, this is a blessing. But to me, a constant reader on Royalroadl and FanFiction, this is the absolute _worst_ possible outcome for this blessing.

Now, I'm probably assuming correctly when I say you now want to know what's got me so fucking upset and pissed. Well to answer that, first I have to tell you that I died….Yea, did it sink in yet? Well now that you're overreacting is done, let me tell you that being dead is not what's pissing me off. No, I actually found the peace of Death mostly comforting once my body went numb and the pain went away.

It's not even the fact that the peace of Death was taken away from me so soon, although I'm pretty peeved about that too, it's not the main reason. Before I tell you what I'm angry about, first let me tell you how I died. For a dog. No, you didn't mishear...or misread or whatever. It was for a dog. It was my dog Xeke (Xz - ee - k). I am a 35 year old man, or I should say I _was_ a 35 year old man, living in an apartment in New York, alone with Xeke.

At the time I and Xeke were at a dog park. I'm not going to bore you with details but basically, some movie shit happened. Xeke, being a dumbass ran into the street to get a frisbee that some other dumbass dog owner threw. I ran after him and I ended up pushing him out the way of a truck. I got hit, I was in a lot of pain, the pain numbed, and I died. That's it summed up. I died for a dog...shut up.

So now here I am, in my mother's hands as a baby. Yes a fucking baby! But wait, that's not what I'm mad about either. No, I'm mad because I see my own mother. The same exact mother I had the first time. So apparently, I've been reborn, as me! I feel cheated! I didn't get to be in a magical world full of super cool awesome wizards! I didn't get reborn a demon king! Or hell, even a hero! My life was pretty fucking normal and I didn't have any regrets. Not even dying for my dog was a regret. I might as well have stayed dead! Oh, and if you're wondering how this all happened..it was God's fault.

 **You have been Reborn! God has decided that he has blessed**

 **you with too many opportunities that you have completely ignored.**

 **Instead of letting you waste all the blessings, he's decided to give**

 **you one more chance! How bout you don't fuck it up eh?**

….God's a dick. I mentally sigh at how troubling this is.


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, so I have been reborn. Yay...in case anyone doesn't notice there is heavy sarcasm in my tone. Sure, being reborn is cool, but not being reborn as yourself. I mean I did have those "what if" moments every now and again but nothing important. I mentally sigh because if I would have sighed out loud I would have gotten strange looks. I am a freaking baby after all. I do wonder what God meant by "ignored opportunities". I mean sure, my life could have been more exciting but God didn't have to start me out from a baby. What the hell am I even supposed to do?

 **Congratulations! You have your first objective!**

 **Objective: Find one of the missed opportunities before you're 1!**

What the absolute hell? How did I miss a opportunity before I was even one years old? That doesn't make any fucking sense! I mentally sigh again at the craziness. After realizing that I'm going to be doing that particular breathing pattern a lot I mentally sigh once more. I finally look around the room to take in everything. I'm in my mothers arms. She has white long hair that reaches the midsection of her back and tired purple eyes. Her skin is as white as a sheet of paper and she looks beautiful as ever, although she has probably seen better days it has been such a long time since I've seen her that I can't remember her looking any better than she is now. I don't really know if she died or left or what. All I remember is that she was there, and then she wasn't.

I take a look at my father. Now this may surprise you all but my father is actually black. He has short hair that's waved out and an expensive suit on with dark brown eyes. I'm saying this because to have an albino child, most of the time both of the parents have to be albino. Not to say that albino people can't have children with different races, it's not like we're a different species or anything, it's just when they do the albino gene is so recessive it doesn't show at all most of the time. The cute nurse with red hair and freckles, the slightly chubby doctor with glasses and my mother and father seem to have their mouths opened wide in shock.

I honestly want to chuckle at their reaction but I hold it in. To them, I must be a miracle baby. The reason for this is because how I look. Now there isn't a mirror anywhere but I've seen pictures when I was a baby. I have a puff of curly white hair on top of my tiny little head with chubby cheeks and purple eyes. Now, that what I've just explained is a miracle in itself, having those traits with one of the parents being non-albino is near impossible. That's not the thing that totally shocked them though. What pushed them over psychological edge was that my skin was light brown. You see, there are two known types of albinism. Oculocutaneous albinism which affects the eyes, skin and hair and ocular albinism which affects the eyes only. I seem to fall in the middle somewhere. That's right ladies, I was a light skin black baby with white hair and purple eyes. You best believe I was a lady killer in high school.

After the understandable shock was over they then looked worried. I was confused for a moment but quickly realized that I was still a baby who just came out the womb and I had been completely silent. I didn't make a whine or cry this whole time and they must be wondering what wrong with me by now. I start to cry to save the little face as a baby that I have. Hearing me so full of life and energy the doctors breath a sigh of relief. My mother begins rocking me in her arm trying to quiet me down. I slowly stop crying and close my eyes. Funny thing is, this wasn't part of the acting anymore. I was genuinely fucking exhausted. I mean, being reborn, finding out God is real, thinking about the mission I have to complete before the age of one, it all tired me out mentally. I fall asleep in her arms. I missed her so much.


	3. Chapter 2

God, I feel so good. Okay, some people may take that out of context but it's true. I feel the most comfortable I have ever been in my entire life. Admittedly I have only been alive for a couple of hours, not even a full day yet. That doesn't change the fact of the matter that I'm so fucking comfortable. At this wonderful moment, I'm curled up in a blanket, wrapped around my mother's arms. It seems we're in my old house, or rather, my current house. I and my mother are in the bed while my father is standing up trying to get my attention.

Huh, now that I think about it, I didn't tell any of you our names, did I? Well, a couple hours ago, my parents decided on the name Xavior Dark Jr., after my father, Xavior Dark. My mother name is Sarah Dark, taking my father's last name. In the future, if things go the same, I'll have a little brother named Neo Dark in a year. At this moment in time, I have no way of self-transportation. I can barely move my little fingers. That, is a problem, especially when I have a Mission to do.

My father starts pouting at the fact that I'm not paying attention to him. I decide to throw him a bone and slightly turn my head so I can look at him. Honestly, it was way fucking harder than it should have been. It almost took all my might just to move my neck! Being a baby sucks. I start to laugh at the silly faces he's making to make him happy. After he hears my little baby giggle, a big smile appears on his face and he jumps at excitement. I can't help but laugh a little more at his display. I hear my mother laughing as well. I decide not to look up because it's too tiring.

I eventually stop paying attention to my father to focus on something more important. I need to figure out the extent of what God did. I didn't question it until now but now that I think about it, what the hell was that blue screen that popped up in front of me. No one else seemed to notice it so it seems like it's something only I can see. That's not really the thing that has me curious about what else God might have done to me. No, it's the second screen that popped up telling me that I have my first objective. At first, I just assumed that it only popped up so I know what's going on. I thought that it wouldn't really come back after that. That doesn't seem to be the case though. If I think back on it, the message was congratulating me on my _first_ objective. This means that it will be giving me more in the future.

In my last life, I wasn't very religious. It's not like I didn't believe in God, no, that's not the case. I believed in a God, I just didn't know which one I believed in. You see, there are many religions in the world, some with one God, some with many Gods, and some without any Gods at all. I believed that there was something or somethings that were higher than us, that created our universe, I just wasn't sure which one to pick. How can you believe that your religion is the right one when there are thousands of others? Some people would give a half-assed definition or would say something like "You just have to have faith" but I couldn't accept any of them.

You needed to know this about me before I move on so it can make sense. The thing is, I think God or the Gods created our universe out of boredom. I believe our life is like a game or show for them to watch. Now, you might think I'm crazy but the thing is, I'm a realist, so I think about things instead of accepting them blindly. Think about it, why else would the Gods create us? Humans tend to have a superiority complex to everything else, and even if they say they don't, they do. They think that they were specially chosen or that they have a purpose. I call bullcrap on it all. What makes you special from anything else the Gods created? So when I say the Gods created us out of boredom some people will get furious. Well before you have a heart attack, I want you to think as if you were God. You are an immortal being with nothing at all to do because nothing is created. You're the only intelligent thing alive and there is literally nothing to do. After you spend billions of years bored, tell me, what would you do? Create something correct? It's literally the only thing you _can_ do since nothing is in existence yet except for yourself. You create something because you can't handle the sheer boredom anymore. You need something to entertain you, to spice things up, so you create.

Now here's the thing, if my logic is correct, even if I take every opportunity I have ever missed, it would probably still have been done before by someone else. Nothing really entertaining when you're older than all thr number of humans alive. So why did God give me this second chance? Thousands of people die every day without doing anything with their lives, even if I skipped out on all my opportunities, it shouldn't really matter. Even if you say something like "God just want the best for all his children" I could counter by saying that if that was true in this situation, they would have revived every human who died ever because most of us die with regrets and missed opportunities.

I'm thinking, what probably happened is, God gave me many opportunities to relieve their boredom, even just a little, and I straight out skipped all of them. That probably made them a little frustrated. They probably found a way to make my life more troublesome while ensuring on getting, even more, entertainment than before.

 **Congratulations! For figuring out something most don't find out on their first day and thinking logically, without any emotions interfering, you get the skill: Gamer's Mind**

 **+5 Wisdom**

 **+5 Intelligence**


	4. Chapter 3

Fucking mother fucking yes! Everything makes sense now! Well, not really, but it's on a level I can comprehend at least. In my last life, I was really big on anime, manga, novels, and fanfiction. Remember when I was pissed that instead of being reborn in another world I was just put back into my old one? Well it seems God decided to takes the giant dildo he shoved up my ass and pull out a little.

They gave me the power of the mother fucking Gamer! This is a total overused cliche that I fucking loved. Basically, my life turns into a game and I can level up and get skills and is way to epic! I can conquer the world with this bad boy!

Wait Xavior, calm down and think this through. The gods gave you the power of the fucking Gamer in a modern society without magic and monsters. This could be 2 reasons for this.

Gamer ability is severely weakened. This is by far the worst out come in my opinion. Don't you dare nerf my ability and fuck me over God!

The Gods want me to be overpowered as fuck, abuse my powers, and do something entertaining for their bored asses.

 **+5 Wisdom**

 **+5 Intelligence**

Hm, well that's a good sign. It means I'm on the right track to something. Whatever it is though, it's probably as far as I going to get without more information so there's no use stressing over it now. I can't stop the grin the come's on my little baby face as I mentally scream my new favorite word. _STATS!_

* * *

 **Name:** **Xavior Dark**

 **Health/Mana:** **50 - 100**

 **Race:** **Revived Human**

 **Class:** **The Gamer**

 **Level:** **EXP 0/100 1**

* * *

 **Str: 1**

 **Dex: 0**

 **Vit: 5**

 **Wis: 10 (1:10 Ratio)**

 **Int: 10 (1: 10 Ratio)**

 **Luck: 1**

 **Spd: 1**

 **Point(s):**

 **0 Money:0**

* * *

Well, turns out I'm weak as fuck. That sucks ass, although to be fair I am still only one day old. It would be weirder if I was super mega powerful already. I'm still kind of disappointed at my stats though. I can't believe I have 100 MP already. I don't really know how much spells cost but I like the number. I can't wait until all my stats rise up into the 100's. I can't help but get excited at the thought. I realize that's a long way to go so I continue to get my mind off of it. _SKILLS!_

 **ERROR! ERROR! THE PASSIVE SKILL (GAMER'S MIND) CANNOT BE LEARNED TWICE! FIXING...**

 **Fix Finished!**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive): Level Max** **Gamer's Body (Passive): Level Max** **Observe: Level 1**

Hm, now that I think about it, Gamer's Mind is a skill The Gamer should start with. Not only that, Gamer's Mind is an overpowered skill that shouldn't be able to be learned like I did before. It's like whoever created this system wanted me to have it. Well, I guess it's good to know that I was meant to get the skill anyway. It's to useful to be without, especially if there are other Revived Humans out there.

I start to focus on one of my skills, Gamer's Mind specifically. There are many different versions of The Gamer out there and how Gamer's Mind works usually shows a lot of the difference. After that I can check my other skills.

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) Lv: MAX**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) Lv: MAX**

 **Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.**

 **Observe Lv:1**

 **A skill to find the target's information.**

So this is my Gamer starter pack huh? Not bad for my literal first day. Since Observe is the only thing I can do right now I start to look around and observe everything from the t.v to the hospital bed. I can hear my father say something about how curious I am in the background and that's when I decide to observe him and my mother.

 **Xavior Dark**

 **Health: 600** **Mana: 800** **Father of The Gamer and Don of Crows**

 **Sarah Dark**

 **Health: 300** **Mana: 1,400** **Mother of The Gamer and wife of Xavior Dark Sr.**

What the hell are the Crows? I'm not an idiot, I know that a Don is a boss of a crime organization. Since when has my father been a Don?! Why the hell haven't I heard about about it until now? Most of all, what the HELL are with those stats?! I haven't observed anyone else yet but I am 100% sure this is fucking abnormal!

 **New Objective: Become Don**

 **In your last life your father saw that you would not fit the possition of Don and so he passed down the title to your little brother. Become Don!**

 **Objective: Find one of the missed opportunities before you're 1! (COMPLETE)**

 **Rewards: 100EXP**

 **Level Up!**


	5. Chapter 4

Where am I? It's so dark, I can't even see my own hands. It's so quiet. It's so peaceful. It reminds me of dying in my old life. This doesn't make any sense though, the last thing I remember is leveling up, how would leveling kill me again?

What's that in front of me? Like a little purple bright light in the distance. It's gradually becoming larger and larger until my dark sanctuary becomes nonexistent and disappears. I can't help but squeeze my eyes shut at the sudden influx of light. As I gradually open them, I see a handsome man with purple eyes that seems to glow, in a business suit, and holding a scythe casually on his shoulder.

Now this is the part where any normal person would normal freak out, but I can't help but to feel comfortable around the guy. He, I don't know how to explain it properly, but he just _radiates_ a calming aura. He _feels_ like the darkness from before and the darkness of Death from my first life. I don't completely understand it myself. This is indeed my first time feeling aura, if this even _is_ aura.

During this whole thought process, mysterious guy with a scythe, who I'm thinking more and more is Death over every passing second was just standing there, staring at me. He hadn't said a thing yet. Am I crazy for officially thinking that this is Death? I mean, I've been revived from the dead so it would make sense for the God of Death to give permission for me to get revived. The question is, what religion is he from.

There are many religions with many Gods of Death. Depending on which religion he is from can also tell me which religion to start believing in. I decide not to think about it for now, if this God agrees and has the time, then all my questions will be answered in due time. I stare back into the eyes of the God and wait. I should allow the God to have first words, I don't want to seem to disrespectful.

 _"_ _I see you are done thinking."_ the God says. I have to force myself to keep my eyes open. His voice was so calming. It was soft but strong. I almost fell asleep but if my theory is correct then I wouldn't _just_ be going to sleep if I succumb. Don't get wrong, at this point I'm not really afraid of dying but I have a chance to do some amazing things this time around. I don't want to give up, not yet anyway.

The God smiles. _"I have to commend you on your determination. I shouldn't waste time. I am Death, as you have already guessed, well one version of it anyway. Specifically I am Izanami of the Japanese religion."_ The God of death paused. He knew I had questions. For one, how did he know I guessed he was Death? This could easily be explained now that I think about it. He is the God of Death, and I did die. I technically belong in his domain so it makes sense that he can read my mind.

Second thing is, I've read up on Izanami for otaku reasons and it says that he is in fact a _she_. Izanami was a woman in Japanese Mythology. She had a husband and everything. Izanami is is a goddess of both Creation and Death, as well as the former wife of the god man in front of me looks nothing like a woman at all. Don't get me wrong, I don't swing that way but she is too handsome to be a man. This however can be self-answered also. In many religions, the Gods can change gender at will. This can explain why Izanami is now a man.

Third thing is Izanami is supposed to be dead. Now stop your fucking laughing. A Goddess of Death being dead just makes sense right? Nothing special about it, except it doesn't fucking work like that. Right now, Izanami is supposed to be in Yomi for eating the Food of the Underworld. How is she here right now? Or should I ask how is _he_ here right now. Should I call her _he_? Would that be disrespectful? So many questions are popping into my head. I calm down and stop thinking for a second. Izanami is obviously reading my mind and waiting for me to finish. After a couple of more seconds she continued.

 _"_ _Now as I was saying, I am here to tell you why you have been revived and your part to play in The Game. The system is still new and didn't explain why this happening correctly. Yes you are revived for missing the constant opportunities to entertain us Gods but there is more to it than that. There are 6 other revived humans in the world currently. One for each continent. Each one of you has to end up taking control of your continent and becoming the leader. It doesn't matter how you do it, as long as it gets done. Next you all will fight until there's only one on top."_

"So...Game of Thrones?"

 _"_ _Exactly! Each player starts off with one God by their side, but that doesn't mean they can't get more. If you appease to other Gods then they might take you on as their proxy also and bless you. Currently, most Gods from the human's mythology exist. Right now, you only have one God at your side and that's me. From what I heard, you're already smart and adaptable considering you already know I can read your mind. If I trust you enough later on, I might answer some of your questions."_

"Well why did you happen to choose me instead of the other 6?"

 _"_ _Many Gods of Death wanted you. The way you embraced Death n your first life made you highly wanted. In the end, it was up to me and Hades from the Greek Pantheon. It was decided by your love and interest in which God more. You being an Otaku tipped the balance in my favor._

"So what do I get from your blessing then? I'm not going to lie, I was going to conquer the world anyway. At least now I know that it won't be boring." I say with a smirk as the God chuckled. I can't tell if it was because he was amused about what I said or the picture of a baby smirking.

 _"_ _You'll get the skills Soul Devour and Creation. You'll get the details of the skill once you wake up in the real world. All of the 7 have been born today and when you get back we'll fast forward to when you're all 15 and start out with the average 15 year old stats. Remember, the other Kings aren't Gamers. They have been given random power just as you have. I cannot tell you of their powers but be careful. I'm counting on you to win this."_ With that said, he hands me a chain with a scythe at the end. Once the chain touches my little baby hand I get a massive headache and I shut my eyes in pain.

"Xavior can you please finish reading the passage please?" I hear someone say. Holding my hand to my head to steady myself I open my eyes slowly to find myself in a classroom full of children.

...Fuck.


	6. Chapter 5

Why? Why didn't I notice before? With so much shit happening in one day I must have forgotten that with being reborn I have to experience high school again. Fuck! Now high school wasn't so bad. I was popular for my looks and was invited to all the parties. It's the fucking teachers I couldn't stand. The long nights of studying and sleep deprivation that comes with every major project I couldn't fucking stand. It's everything academic in school that I still can't stand. I didn't even use 3/4th of all this shit!

I breath deeply to calm myself down. I am in a classroom full of kids. I think I remember this. Todays my birthday and also the first day of school, August 16. Best believe I was pissed when I found out the dates aligned in my first life. On my desk is a packet that the teacher probably wants me to read. The problem is, I have no idea where the last kid left off. I look at the big green chalk board to spot the teacher's name. It's , I remember her. She was always such a nice lady. I sigh and put on a apologetic smile on my face.

"I'm sorry , I seem to have lost my place. Would you mind pointing out where we are. I promise I'm not usually this air headed and will do better in the future." I make sure that I put as much respect in my words at possible. She smiles back and says that it's the second to last paragraph on the packet. I couldn't help but blush at the smile. was probably around her mid 30's but she sure looks amazing for her age. She was white and had brown curled hair with hazel eyes. She's wearing a black dress that reaches her knees with a white top with frilled edges. She wore glasses and the first thing that came to mind was that she was the picture of innocence. I say thank you and start to read the passage. When I finish I smile up at her in thanks and she smiles back.

+5 Relationship with

...Hell yes! There's a dating sim mode! I mean, I am The Gamer after all. Dating sims ARE indeed games so it does fall under my domain. Gods this is the best, maybe high school won't be so bad. I mentally put on my "Conquer" list. With the next student reading the last chapter, I decide to head to my skills list and check what my two little gifts can do.

Soul Devour Lv: 1

Lets the user Devour the soul of one enemy a week. With the soul you can summon the soul into battle as your servant with 10% of their original stats.

Creation Lv: 1

Lets the user create things using mana.

...Holy motherfucking balls! Both of these skills are overpowered as fuck! If I level these things than I could become powerful really fucking fast.

As the random girl behind finally gets done with the paragraph she was reading the bell rings. Everyone jumps out of their seat and make for the door. As I get into the hallway I remember that I have 10 minutes to get to my next class. The class I was just in was English 9 and my next class is ROTC. I remember where it is so I walk straight there. I sit in the desk I sat in when I was in my old life, In the back of the class.

Thinking about it now, this a perfect opportunity to get some allies. Later when I trust them enough I can Party up with them. I'm glad I chose ROTC, I can get some loyal soldiers here. I'm thinking of doing a Hitman Reborn thing and get some loyal soldiers in high school. God I love that anime. I'm totally going to base a lot of my attacks and shit on that.

I wonder who I should pick to become my soldiers though. I sigh as I get up from my seat. No one is going to be here for a while. The teachers don't suspect that a student will know there way around yet so they're not even here. I walk to the front of the class to leave and go to the bathroom.

Upon entering, I see a black kid picking on a nerdy looking one with glasses. The kid is wearing baggy clothing and has a snarl on his face. He's around 5'7'', an inch or two shorter than me. If I remember correctly this guy name is PJ. I don't know what the initials stand for because even the teachers called him eventually becomes a lineman for the football team. He seems like a perfect first candidate.

The nerdy kid I don't know. He wearing brown slacks with a buttoned up white shit. He has the old superman haircut and just looks like a perfect dinner for bullies. Even I want to pick on his. He seems like a perfect first made candidate. Plus, if I'm going to go to war, I'm going to need a smart strategist.

I already decided what build I'm going to play. I'm going to be a speedster. After all, can't get beat if your enemy can't catch you. I put the 5 points I earned from leveling up into my speed stat and look over my current character.

Name:

Xavior Dark

Health/Mana

100 - 100

Race:

Revived Human

Class:

The Gamer

Level

EXP 0/200 2

Str: 10

Dex: 10

Vit: 10

Wis: 10 (1:10 Ratio)

Int: 10 (1: 10 Ratio)

Luck: 5

Spd: 15

Point(s): 0 Money:0

I use Observe to check out PJ and a smile comes to my face as it levels up.

Paul Jackson

Health: 120/120

Mana: 50/50

Has a rough life and currently his family is having financial problems

Hm, it seems observe now tells me the maximum health _and_ what it is currently. Useful. I begin checking out the guy he's beating up.

Eugene Collars

Health: 80/80

Mana: 150/150

Nerd who wants to change and become cooler.

Welp...time to get some Family.


	7. Chapter 6

These are going to be very first members in my Famiglia. I need to do this right and make sure there are no mistakes. I need to make sure they are going to be completely loyal. The one thing I hate is a disloyal ass soldiers. There's no need to worry though, I have the perfect plan for their undying loyalty!

Before PJ see's me, I hurriedly run up to him. I feel faster than normal, actually far faster. In my past life, I may have gotten lazy and my speed stat probably been reduced to even lower than 10. I always did hate running, but the possibility of being the Flash is to high to pass up.

PJ finally notices me. As he was previously holding the nerd up by the shirt collar, he drops Eugene to put his guard up to block my punch but it's too late, and he's slow. I punch PJ ass right in the fucking face. I know we're going to be working together from now on, but Gods that felt good! I haven't gotten in a fight in years. I forgot how therapeutic punching someone is. His head snaps back. Can you get whiplash from getting punched? If so, I totally gave this dude whiplash.

 **Surprise Crit -15.25 Damage**

 **Gained skill: Sneak attack**

 **When opponent is surprised, does 35% more damage**

Hell yea! That's what I'm that's what I'm talking about! Although this is great, I probably shouldn't get too distracted in the middle of a fight.

 **-15 Damage**

Yup, definitely shouldn't get too distracted. He quickly got over his surprise and just went with the flow. He didn't question why I hit him or anything. My cheek stings, this is going to hurt in the morning. I return the love tap with one of my own that does 10 damage. He tries to get me back but now I'm focused. I duck under a wide swing and as I come up I hit the guy with a uppercut to the stomach for another 10 damage. He's stronger than me and has more maximum health, but he can't catch me. As I expected, speed is turning out to be the right choice. I lean back, narrowly dodging a jab to the face as I return one of my own that connects.

My eyes widen in surprise as he intentionally doesn't block or dodge to step into my guard. It seems the mutherfucker threw defence right out the window for a full offence play. I wouldn't really mind much, if it didn't actually fucking work!

 **-20 Damage**

I think I spit up a little as the asshole hits me right in my gut. Motherfucker that hurt! I jump back to put some distance between us but he charges at me instantly, ignoring my 2 punches and hit me in the face for another 20 damage. Shit! This fight just got more dangerous. I need to take him out, right fucking now! I back up once again and can already see the fucker coming right for me. I wait until the perfect moment moment to throw a hook to his jaw with all my strength. Although everything is based off games now, this is still real life. When I hit him in the jaw I shake his head enough for the brain to bounce against the skull, causing a knock out. He falls in the middle of his charge onto the floor.

 **Crit! Knock Out!**

I can't help but to put my back against the wall and look at the ceiling. I breath heavily, although I'm not physically tired, I am mentally. That was fucking intense. I hear the bell ring, symbolizing that we have 1 minute left until class. Wow, that means that fight lasted about 3-4 minutes. That's fucking crazy. It oddly feels way longer than that but at the same time it feels like it all happened in an instant. I laugh and lean my head against the wall, keeping it facing up. I can't help but laugh. Has fighting always been this fun? It was so exhilarating.

Before I look like I'm completely losing my mind, I stop my laughter and look at Eugene. He's backed against a corner and trying to hide himself. His eyes are wide and his mouth dropped. I walk up to him slowly and crouch to be face to face with him. He begins shaking. He probably thinks he traded one bully in for a worst one.

...He's right.

I punch Eugene in the motherfucking face! I almost got beat up for this coward, I need this! The smart-dumbass falls to the ground. The fear in his eyes pisses me off. He is going to be one of the first members of my Famiglia, he can't be this much of a coward. He whimpers as I grab Collar by his collar. Ha, I made a funny.

...Gods that was lame.

"Stop being a fucking weakling!" I scream in his face. "Be a man! How are you going to let me bully you like this! Don't you have any pride?!" That seemed to tick him off a little since he got a little ballsy.

"Shut up! Pride is for the stupid! If I just shut up and let them do what they want they'll go away faster-" I don't let him finish and punch him once again. He shuts up. Not quite there yet huh?

"You think this will be a one time thing?! You think that they'll just leave you alone if you lay down and play dead?! Fuck no, guys like these will bully you for the rest of your life if you let them!" He starts sobbing. Is this motherfucker crying?

"I know...you don't think I know? I'm not an idiot. It will never stop, but what can I do? I'm too weak."

I punch him

"Get the strength then! Punch me!"

I punch him again

"Punch me!"

Again

"Punch!

Again

"Me-" I didn't get to punch him again and I get hit in the face.

...This bastard….he punched me...

I punch him in the face.


	8. Chapter 7

"OW! What the hell man!? I thought you wanted me to hit you!" Eugene yells, holding his nose in pain. It's fine, I didn't break it, he's just overreacting.

"I did, but since you attacked me I assume you're ready to put your life on the line. Risk your life on it. With your fists, with your mind, with your power, you will risk your life. This isn't a child's game. When the world shoves you around, you just have to stand up and shove back. It's not like someone is going to save you if you start babbling excuses." I say coldly. Both of those are such a badass lines. Where did I get them from? One Piece I think it was. Damn Shanks and Zoro were so badass. I extend a hand out to help him get up. After looking at it strangely for a while he takes it while chuckling.

"I have absolutely no clue what the fuck you're talking about but sure." he gets up, "so now what, why did you save me?"

 **+80 Relationship with Eugene Collars**

 **You have become Acquaintances with Eugene Collars**

 **You have become Friends with Eugene COllars**

 **You have become Best Friends with Eugene Collars**

Whoa wait wait wait! This can't be right, right!? He didn't even hear my explanation! Does he just not care why I did all this? Don't get me wrong, I'm happier than a motherfucker about it. This will speed up my plans tremendously. The guy already views me as his 'bestie'.

The problem is, isn't this kind of fucked up? He was so lonely, that the guy who punched him for fun became his best friend in a matter of minutes. There's gotta be something in the memory banks about this dude. Why the hell can't I remember him? His Intelligence Stat is higher than the average on the first day of school. He obviously had the potential to become Student Body President or something like that yet his name doesn't ring any bells. I sigh mentally and decide to think about it later.

I look at him and try to imitate Monkey D Luffy down to the 'T' with a smile so wide my cheeks hurt. "I'm starting up a gang and needed a strategist. With your help, I'm going to become Emperor of the world!" I yell enthusiastically.

"Okay." he nods and points to PJ on the ground. "What about him?"

"...okay?" I say unsurely. What the hell does he mean 'okay'? Is he not going to ask for an explanation. I mean, I wouldn't give him one but still…

"Yea, okay. I don't know what's going on but I doubt you would actually give me a choice in joining or not."

"True."

"So I might as well save time and make sure that I don't get caught up in any stupid situations by being the strategist. So, back to the bully whose ass you just kicked. What are we going to do with him?"

"Oh! He's joining to of course. We also need some muscle." I see Eugene frown slightly at my answer but I ignore him. I kick PJ in the stomach to wake him up. Surely enough, he wakes up with a groan and clutches his stomach. He'll be fine.

I grab PJ"s arm and hoist him up so he's standing. I walk out the bathroom as I tell Eugene to get to class. Apparently all 3 of us are in ROTC. PJ because his uncle died in the Marines, and Eugene because he thought it was a way to get stronger. I just didn't want to take gym.

It was pretty awkward when I told him to get to class and he ended up following us. I sit PJ in the seat next to me on my right while Eugene takes the spot to my left. I can't help but chuckle as the class starting bell rings and PJ still hasn't said a word. Just groans, moans, and more groans.

Classes are so boring until lunch that I don't even remember them. Sure there was another cute teacher but I had absolutely no chance to increase my Relationship stat with her and I already learned all this bullshit so it isn't hard. I shouldn't have any trouble. On my way towards the lunch room I look for Eugene and PJ. Eugene appears by me all of a sudden as I finally spot the jock. I don't question it, he's fitting into his new role nicely. PJ sits down at a random table alone, since he's not on the football team at the moment he's not popular yet.

I sit across from him and can see the anger in his eyes.

 **-5 Relationship with Paul Jackson**

I can't help but to mentally chuckle at his Relationship Stat. Aww, he's adorable. He thinks he has a choice.

"What do you want?" he practically growls out.

"Whoa, I'm sensing a bit of hostility. What? The big bad bully got beat up and now he's mad. Well isn't that your fault for being too weak?" I start of jokingly but eyes get cold as I go on. "I mean, whose fault is it that you got KO'd the first day of school. Here you are picking on weaklings, while still weak. _Pathetic._ " I practically spit out.

His eyes widen in surprise at my sudden hostility. I give Eugene my lunch money and tell him to get both of us lunch. Normally I would be worried if he would even come back but I trust him. Oh, It seems PJ finally got his bearings.

"So what?! What are you, some dumbass trying to be a hero and teach life lessons and shit? Grow the fuck up, this isn't t.v. Get out of your fantasy world." he says with a roll of his eyes. I chuckles at his words which makes his eye slightly twitch in annoyance.

"You think I saved Eugene to be a hero? No, I saved Eugene because I wanted to kick your ass. So I did. There's no other reason, and we both know there doesn't actually need to be one. The strong stomp on the weak and the weak roll over and try not to get noticed. As a weakling bullying another weakling...the simple fact of the matter is you got noticed."

 **+5 Relationship with Paul Jackson**

I grin at the sight. Sure he doesn't like me, but at least I'm not delusioned into thinking that the world is all sunshine and rainbows. I did what I did because I wanted to and had the power to do it. As an individual who does the same, he can respect that. He nods at me.

"Okay, so what do you want now?" he asks as Eugene finally gets back with our food.

"You were stronger than I thought. I'm planning on taking over and if you follow me I'll give you a position in my new world order." I say seriously. He stares at me for a bit and laughs. He gets up and begins walking away, behind me. Without looking back and facing him I continue.

"We both know that every year a big fight occurs to see who will hold the school as territory. If we win we can annex the other crews and gangs into paying tax for not getting destroyed." I hear his steps stop suddenly, I hear it even through the lunch booming with students and a evil grin spreads so far I think my face will split in half. When I observed him earlier his description told me his family is having financial problems. I will use this against him to get him to join me. With the grin threatening to get bigger, he sits down.

"What makes you think I have to join your crew? There's plenty of them in the school." he says grasping for straws. I snort.

"We both know upperclassman don't fuck with freshman and a freshman's crew has never won before so I doubt there's anyone crazy enough to try."

"And how do you know that you'll win?"

"I don't, but I _am_ the only one crazy enough to try, that's for sure." I say as I eat a fry off my plate. Eugene is just sitting beside me and eating quietly. PJ goes back to his seat and slams down his tray.

"Fine! I'll join, but remember, if we don't go to the top, then I'm dragging your ass to the _very_ bottom!" he growls out. I smirk and eat another fry.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	9. Chapter 8

After school I walk to the gate that separates school property from the city and then I instantly realize something vital. I have no fucking clue where I'm going. Although we never moved from New York, father never wanted to leave for some reason, which I now know is because he has a fucking gang and it's dangerous to leave our territory, we moved our home multiple times. It was probably for safety or we were at war or something.

I step school property and look around. There's moms and dad picking their kids up from school and kids just straight up walking home. I see a black car with tinted windows sitting there with no one going to it. The light isn't on so it doesn't seem like someone is getting picked up with it. I don't know why my attention is on it. It's just a car, it might be a teacher's or something. It must be because I know that the mafia is around me. I'm getting super paranoid about random ass things.

During my inspection of the Mystery Car of Death, it seems PJ and Eugene walk beside me without my notice. That really isn't good, I need to have a better visual of my surrounding. Visual? Is that the word I'm looking for? Oh, it seems PJ said something. This self monologue thing is going to kill me someday.

I start walking and they follow. I can't just ask what they said. They'd know I wasn't paying attention! I'd lose a lot of face. Oh, PJ is screaming about something. I think he's asking where we're going. I'm not completely sure though since I'm still not listening but I tell him we're going to our temporary hang out spot for our Gang. I got tired of saying crew, what we're making is so much more.

"You mean like a base?" PJ asks confused. I shake my head in rejection but don't give further explanation. Don't get the wrong idea, it's not like I'm trying to be mysterious or anything, I just genuinely have no idea where I'm going. In my last life as an adult I know where some cool spots would be but as I'm currently in the past, there's no way for me to tell without actually just going there and seeing for myself.

I keep walking forward, trying to act like I know where I'm going. What do other Gamers use to know where they're are and get around?...The motherfucking minimap! I'm an idiot, why didn't I think of that previously?! Wait, was that cannon? To get the minimap it's either a skill or you turn it on through options, the thing is, I think that was only in fanfiction. Would it work if I try? Well, there's only one way to find out.

"Options." I whisper. I don't want PJ and Eugene to think that I'm crazy or something if they hear me talking to myself. Surprisingly it works.

Why is all of these off?! Shouldn't most of this crap be on from the beginning? I decide to ignore it for now, the GM (game master) is new after all. It doesn't know what to do yet, proven by those errors I got earlier and how I got Gamer's Mind. I turn everything on besides Theme Music. That gets annoying after a while. I check out my new toys. They appears on the corner of my vision, out of the way, but close enough to use if needed. My HP/MP bars are at the top left and right of my vision. HP a blood red while MP a baby blue. At the bottom right hand sand there's my minimap. At least now I know where my house is now. I look at Eugene and can see his name above his head. Does this use my Observe skill?

Besides my house and school though, there's nothing else on my minimap, well all except that red blinking dot following us but that's probably nothing much.

…

….

…...SHIT! Those are enemies! WHo the fuck are they?! I continue walking forward calmly without raising an alarm. As fast as my panic showed up, it left just as fast. Gamer's Mind is such a blessing. Now, could those be enemies of the Crows? No, my father most likely have my school on constant supervision. No enemy mafia member of his will get this far into his territory so easily. Although I say that, why the hell isn't Father doing anything about these guys. It doesn't make any sense, I'm sure he has someone watching me from somewhere and these guys are clearly following us and are enemies.

I turn into a narrow alley as I realize something. If my father hasn't acted yet it's probably something he thinks I can handle. Is this a test? I don't particularly remember this part in my last life but could this be the moment why he chose Neo to lead the Crows instead of me. Did I fail this test in my last life? I head down a dark alley.

"There's someone following us, get ready to fight." I say seriously. PJ nods without question but I see Eugene get stiff. Is this how far his loyalty reaches? After only a little scrap? We all hear a car stopping, blocking the path we just came turn around to look and it's that same shady car I saw in front of the school! 3 guys step out the vehicle...

eginn


	10. Chapter 9

Noah Bach and Liam Smith pop out of the car. Seeing their names on top of their head is really useful. I wonder if my Observe skill will level up from this. I hope so, it will make life way more easy. I observe both of them.

* * *

Noah Bach

Health: 110/110

Mana:80/80

Sophomore associate of the Vipers

* * *

 **Observe Level Up!**

I was wondering when that skill was going to level up. I use observe again to see something new about the 3 Stooges.

* * *

Noah Bach Level 2 (Stooge #1)

Health: 90/90

Mana: 80/80

Sophomore associate of the Vipers. Ordered to "Beat some sense" into you and agreed for the potential of getting Made (Becoming a soldier).

Brown, frizzy hair clumsily hangs over a skinny, face. Brown eyes, set within his sockets, watch coldly over us. Scars stretching from the left side of the forehead, running towards the tip of the nose and ending above his left eye makes him look like someone important. I would even be fooled if I didn't know he was a simple grunt.

* * *

Liam Smith Level 3 (Stooge #2)

Health: 110/110

Mana: 80/80

Sophomore associate of the Vipers. Ordered to "Beat some sense" into you and agreed for the potential of getting Made (Becoming a soldier).

Red, dreadlocks hangs over a strong, frowning face. Bulging blue eyes stare at us and he looks very full of himself.

* * *

Mason Brown Level 5 (Stooge #3)

Health: 150/150

Mana: 100/100

Sophomore Soldier of the Vipers. Ordered to "Beat some sense" into you by his Capo.

He has an absolute hateful look in his brown eyes. He obviously didn't want to be here on the first day of school. He leans against the car, apparently fully sure that his grunts are capable of beating all 3 of us. His black hair is messy and it looks like he poured a whole bottle of grease in it.

* * *

Observe now shows a bit more information and their current level now. That's going to be useful. More than that, it seems the GM have a sense of humor.

Someone put a hit out on me. I wonder why though, it has only been one day since school started. I didn't think it would be getting this exciting so soon. The Vipers huh? They are the 2nd years gang in NY High. What did I do to grab their attention already? Was it the fight with PJ in bathroom? Did someone see and report back to Viper HQ?

I shake my head, getting rid of the thoughts. Whatever is going on, I'm going to find out soon. I'll just have interrogate these guys and force them to tell me why this is happening. I look towards my current gang. PJ looks not only determined but excited. Eugene looks like he's going to shit his pants. I sigh, I'm going to have to find a way for this dude to stop being a pussy.

I stare down the soldier and he does the same for me. I hate that look in his eye. He's looking down on us because we're freshman.

"Eugene, you have Stooge #1 . PJ, you take care of Stooge #2 , and I'll take care of Stooge #3." I order. PJ doesn't do anything but nod before getting to work. Eugene looks like he wants to say something but before he can I walk towards my current target. Before the fight can start I get another notification.

Congratulations! For ordering around people not in your party you have gotten the skill: King

King: Allows you to gain 10% experience from enemies defeated on your order

I smile spreads on my face.

"So, who sent you?" I ask for shits and giggles. Instead of answering me he just snarls and lunges at me. I dodge but just barely. It seems our Speed is around the same, I won't be able to fight him like PJ. I send out a jab to his face but he weaves under it and send a punch towards my face. I tilt my head to the side and retract me out to send another punch but before I can another jab gets sent my way. Shit! It seems he's faster than me. I duck under it and send out a uppercut towards his gut but to my surprise he stops it with foot. I stand there dumbfounded for a bit before notice the leg getting pulled back and the other coming from my left. I can't dodge it in time and take the hit.

 **-10**

I fly back a few feet and land on my ass. Shit! I was hoping since he's faster than me his strength stat was lower than mine but it seems to be the same as mine. Plus, what the hell was that kick!? I've never fought someone who uses their legs before. This is bad, not only do I not know his style of fighting but he beats me in my most important stat, speed! I jump up but it seems to be no need. He still where he was previously, with a smirk on his face. The bastard is mocking me! Anger flashes through me but I get calm instantly.

Thanks to Gamer's Mind I can still think clearly, which is good because for this fight I'll need to figure out a way to beat him other than brute strength and speed. I put my guard up and run towards him going for a jab that he seems to dodge barely. I sends one back at me that hits men in the nose that I try to ignore. Since I'm bare-knuckle boxing I don't have much guard. This isn't good, I send a lower cut down to his stomach that actually connects but doesn't stop him from kicking me in the stomach to get me away from him. I step back a bit from the impact and buckle. We both take 10 damage but in that time he swings his right leg around to kick me in the face. I fly back on my ass again.

 **-10**

 **-10**

 **-20**

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm getting my ass kicked! I get back up and run at him catching him of guard a bit and dealing another 10 damage by throwing a jab. He responds by kicking me in the stomach once again that makes me flinch but I grin evilly as I catch his leg with my left arm, see his surprised look, and throw all my power into a cross punch right into his fucking face!

 **-10**

 **-10**

 **-22**

He stumbles and falls on his back. Paybacks a bitch motherfucker! At that moment, more notifications flash in front of my eyes.

 **Gained Skill: Power Punch Level 1**

 **Power Punch: Multiplies power of your punches by 80%!**

 **Gained Skill: Physical Resistance Level 1**

 **Physical Resistance: Decreases physical damage by 5%**

Yes! With this I can finally fight back. As he gets up I use power punch before he gets his balance making him fall once more.

 **-18**

It doesn't do as much without the added on power of Sneak Attack but still does the job. He gets up faster this time, so I couldn't do it again but Gods does it feel good to knock this guy on his ass! I notice that his nose is bleeding and he's wobbling a bit. I look up at our health.

* * *

Xavior Dark

Health: 50/100

Mana: 80/100

Mason Brown **(Dizzy 30sec) (Minor Bleed)**

Health: 90/150

Mana: 90/100

* * *

It looks like he used some of his mana, how? Well, not that I think of it, my mana is down to. I guess mana is technically energy. So that kick that did a lot of damage must have been a special move or something. If he hits me with that again more situation will move from bad to "Absolutely fucked". He still has more health than me. 5 more hits and I'm knocked out. That's not even counting the devastating kick that the bastard has.

I finally notice something crucial, he is bleeding and dizzy! It's not the fact of that really that's astounding but what it means. Since I have Gamer's Body and Mind I can't have status effects like that but other people can! His health is going down by one every 3 seconds and with 'Dizzy' he can't defend himself.

I run towards him and throw a Power Punch into his stomach, making him spit bile for another 18 damage. Thankfully that shit didn't get on me or I'd kill him. I laugh maniacally. It's not even a fight anymore. I hit him with a Power Punch 4 more times and he goes down for the count. He falls flat on his face. That's what the motherfucker gets for looking down on me.

 **Level Up!**

About time, I was waiting for that. I put the 5 points into my speed again bringing it up to 20. I'm finally level 3. I look to my companions and find both of their opponents knocked out, even Eugene's. In fact, he has this strange smile on his face.

Interesting...


End file.
